


Bookshops Are Dangerous

by Overgrownbanana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted robbery, Bookshop, Bruises, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I'm Going To Hell For This, I'm that fucking lazy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, One Shot, Orgasm, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robbery, Rough Fingering, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Slave, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Smut, This is a literally copy of my other fanfic just name changes, Yaoi, bookshop au, cumming, iwaoi - Freeform, lol sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgrownbanana/pseuds/Overgrownbanana
Summary: 35 year old Iwaizumi owns a bookshop.Oikawa is a desperate 19 year old.When Oikawa tries to rob Iwaizumi' bookshop things don't quite work out as planned. In fact, getting captured and being used as a sex slave is the farthest thing from what he was expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so please read the tags. It is rape, but in a dubious way if that makes sense. It's still non-con, but towards the end it basically does become consensual. It includes rape fantasy, which is fucked up, but I'm one of those fucked up peeps not as much as Oikawa is once you actually read this but still. I do not in any way shape or form condone actual rape. It is wrong, and unless it's a scenario carefully planned out between two consenting partners it's really fucking bad! I am not a victim, so I in no way can relate to those who are. Please, if this offends you turn away now.
> 
> Also, please bare in mind that Iwaizumi and Oikawa are probably very OOC.
> 
> With that said enjoy this fucked up mess of a story.

It was a dark, stormy night, and Iwaizumi was sitting behind the counter near the register inside of his bookshop. It was getting close to closing time, and he hadn't seen anyone walk in within the last hour making it very tempting to close up early and call it a day. Just as he was about to though, he heard the tell-tale ring of the bell on the front door signaling the entrance of a customer.

Iwaizumi couldn't help but sigh. He had really wanted to go home early. He let his eyes drift towards the entrance and only caught a glimpse of a young man, probably late teens early twenties with chocolate brown hair disappear into one of the isles quickly.

Of course it was going to be some young kid deciding to roam the isles. He would probably stay till close, buy nothing, then leave like the nuisance he was.

Iwaizumi suppressed another sigh that wanted to escape his mouth. These young kids always pulled these types of stunts. It was really becoming a thorn in his side. He noticed, though, the young man with his teal blue hoodie pulled up casting a shadow over his eyes, and hands in jean pockets walk up to the counter forcing Iwaizumi to stand and actually greet him.

“Is there something I can help you with young man?” He asked trying to hide his annoyance.

The young man fidgeted slightly as he stared down at the counter, “Give me all your money,” he whispered, and Iwaizumi had really hoped he'd heard him wrong, “I'm sorry what did you say?”

“I said give me all your money,” the young man said a little bit louder and with more confidence.

Iwaizumi pressed his forefinger and thumb against the bridge of his nose. What luck he had. Some dumb kid was honestly trying to rob him.

“Listen kid, I don't know who you think you are,and clearly you don't know who I am, but I will give you the chance to walk out of my store right now and leave, and I would suggest taking the offer,” Iwaizumi spoke calmly.

The young man scoffed, “Kid? I'm no kid, and you should really be opening that cash register and handing me that money,” he growled quietly as he pulled out a gun.

Iwaizumi only raised a brow rolling his eyes before grabbing the boy's wrist and slamming it down on the counter forcing him to release the gun and cry out in pain, “I really didn't want to do this,” Iwaizumi huffed quietly before jumping over the counter and twisting the boy's arm around his back, “Now, I'm going to go call the cops and see that you're properly taken care of,” Iwaizumi stated as he used his other hand to force the hoodie down. He paused taking in the shockingly beautiful features. The chocolate brown hair that perfectly swooshed to the side, the chocolate-like eyes that stared at him in fear and worry, the high cheekbones on a pale, unmarred, and flawless face.

“No! Please don't call the cops! I just...I really need the money! I'm sorry!” The young man pleaded in a worried tone, and Iwaizumi found himself wondering how that voice would sound begging for...other things, and soon he was grinning in a sinister way.

“You should've thought about that before trying to rob me,” iwaizumi said matter-of-factly as he dragged the young man to the back of the shop. He opened a door where he stored extra books and pushed him inside before closing it and locking it.

“W-what the fuck! What are you doing?! Let me out now!” The young man demanded furiously.

“Tell me your name, and I will,” Iwaizumi spoke casually.

“What? Why?" The young man asked confused.

"Because I'm curious," Iwaizumi answered.

Whatever fine. It's Oikawa Tooru,” grumbled the young man.

“Hmm Tooru? Interesting,” Iwaizumi spoke thoughtfully.

“Okay I gave you my name now let me out!” Oikawa huffed.

“I lied. I'm not going to be letting you out anytime soon,” Iwaizumi chuckled before leaving the soon to be screaming boy.

-oOo-

Iwaizumi had locked the doors and began his closing duties for the evening. It wouldn't take long, maybe fifteen minutes at most.

Once those were done Iwaizumi turned off the lights and made his way to the back of the bookshop. The screaming had stopped, but that didn't mean Oikawa wouldn't still be up. Iwaizumi quietly unlocked the door and slithered in like a shadow. It was dark inside so maybe the boy had decided to take a nap.

How right he was. Oikawa was sitting in one of the chairs with his head tilted back and eyes closed snoring softly. The fact that the boy was sleeping while locked in a bookshop surprised Iwaizumi, but he wasn't complaining he was going to use the opportunity to his advantage.

-oOo-

Oikawa groaned as he woke up. He felt a discomforting pain in his neck from the way he had slept, but why had he slept like that? Oh right, a crazy bookshop owner he tried to rob locked him in a storage room.

Oikawa's eyes widened at the sudden realization, and he quickly stood to his feet noticing his hands were bound together by....a tie? The lights were still off, so he couldn't see much except for, too late, a hand was reaching out and wrapped around his waist pulling him flush against a chest. He looked into the bright green eyes of the owner.

“So nice of you to wake up Tooru. The name's Iwaizumi Hajime . You're lucky this time because I've decided against calling the cops....” Oikawa heard the shop owner say much to his relief until the rest of the sentence was finished, “Instead I've decided to make you my sex slave,” and just like that Oikawa's face went from relief to shock to his current look of horror.

“W-what you can't possibly be serious! I've never even....” Oikawa blushed profusely and pushed against Iwaizumi's chest with his bound hands.

“Oh, I'm more than serious Tooru, and it's good to know you're still untouched,” Iwaizumi purred into Oikawa's ear licking and nibbling on it causing the young man to shiver from both the way his first name was used and the contact made.

“P-please stop,” Oikawa whispered still trying to push Iwaizumi away but was instead met with lips pressed against his. He gasped softly closing his eyes as tears bubbled in them.

Iwaizumi grinned against Oikawa's lips, “If you just give in Tooru I'll take it slow for you, and let you enjoy yourself.”

“N-no! What the fuck is wrong with you!” Oikawa cried out as he started up his struggling again, but to no use.

“I do love resistance Tooru. It'll all be the same for me. I'll get my pleasure one way or another, but you? Well, that's your choice. So, think again and choose wisely,” Iwaizumi whispered with a smirk on his lips making Oikawa cease his struggles.

The young man contemplated Iwaizumi's words. It would hurt less if he just gave in right? It's not like he was escaping anytime soon, so this was happening whether he liked it or not, but he could at least control the amount of damage done. Because he didn't want this. Not at all. It was most definitely the furthest thing from what he wanted.

Oikawa looked up into the green eyes of the owner and ever so gently pressed himself further into the man bringing a triumphant and victorious look to said man's sharp features. Oikawa gave a small gasp as he felt a hand grab at and massage his ass. He fought back the tears threatening to fall. Instead, he hid his face in the owner's chest.

Iwaizumi loved the feel of Oikawa's pert little ass, and was tempted to just take the boy, but he had given in, so Iwaizumi could at least reward him for that by being gentle. He grabbed Oikawa's bound hands and pulled them over his head making it look like the boy was just holding him around the neck. He leaned forward and kissed the young man feverishly, and though he got no reciprocation there was no resistance either.

Oikawa felt his nerves skyrocket as his mouth was assaulted. He hoped he could stomach what was to come....he didn't want this.

He was soon pressed against a wall, and hands were all over him. Touching, groping, but soon enough it stopped when he felt those hands pause at the button on his jeans. The heavy weight of what was about to happen, because it couldn't be excitement he felt in his stomach, settled in, and he let out a small squeal, as his pants were undone and they along with his boxers were pulled down. As scared as he was he still kicked off the undergarments leaving his waist and down completely nude.

“Still so afraid Tooru?” Iwaizumi chuckled menacingly.

“O-of course I'm afraid! I'm about to have sex for the first time on the receiving end, and I'm not even gay! With a stranger no less, and it's not even consensual. It's rape! I'm going to be raped! I just got to choose whether it would be done roughly or not!” Oikawa didn't realize he was even yelling or how hysterical he was.

“I suppose that's true, but Tooru you got yourself in this situation. I've never raped anyone before, so I guess you'll be the first, and probably the last, but none of this would've happened if you hadn't tried to rob me. I even offered you escape, but then you pulled out a gun,” Iwaizumi spoke, and it wasn't untrue.

“I really needed the money,” was all Oikawa said in a small voice, and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “We all need money Tooru,” and with that he was kissing the boy's neck as he thrust two of his fingers into his mouth.

Oikawa gagged momentarily, confusion settling in before he heard Iwaizumi whisper, “Suck.”

He was still confused but began sucking on the long thick fingers in his mouth coating them in his saliva, and he shivered as he heard Iwaizumi groan against his neck before pulling his fingers out.

“Just remember Tooru that I could've taken you by now, I could've had you spread and bleeding as I pound into you, but I'm going to stretch you out first and allow you to try and enjoy this. Even if you're not gay, which I also suspect is a lie,” Iwaizumi said seriously as he moved from Oikawa's neck to stare down into the boy's soft brown eyes.

Oikawa stared back before leaning up and pressing his lips lightly against Iwaizumi's. All his resolve was gone, “Please. Don't hurt me,” he whispered.

Iwaizumi was shocked by the boy kissing him, but didn't let it show. He deepened the kiss though, as he gently reached around to Oikawa's ass and carefully slipped a finger in.

Oikawa gasped stunned and moaned involuntarily pulling from the kiss. A blush brightened against his cheeks in embarrassment and horror at what he'd just done. How could he kiss this man and then moan when he was about to be raped? It has to be just a bodily reaction. He still never consented to this. His body just doesn't know that.

Iwaizumi pushed the finger in deeper causing Oikawa to bite his lip to cut off any further unwanted noises that might've otherwise passed. The stretch of the finger didn't actually hurt. It felt strange, and maybe if this was a different scenario because this one was obviously not choice, it'd actually feel nice even though, he was for sure not gay....at all....ever.

Then came the second finger, and shit, Oikawa could feel himself getting hot. It stretched him but not painfully, and when Iwaizumi began moving his fingers Oikawa couldn't suppress the small moan that escaped. He wanted to deny that a male's touch could feel good, and he really wanted to deny that this stranger was actually attractive, and he really, REALLY wanted to deny that from the second he was made aware of what was going to happen to him would happen sooner because he wanted it, and not because he just wanted to get it over with.

Iwaizumi curled his fingers inside of Oikawa ripping more moans from the boy. If Iwaizumi hadn't known any better he'd think the boy actually wanted this.

“Tell me Tooru how does it feel?” Iwaizumi whispered huskily, but received no answer. The boy didn't want to acknowledge his own pleasure? Oh, Iwaizumi would have to change that, so he paused and let his fingers still inside Oikawa. The boy bit his lip harder trying to keep himself composed.

“It feels horrible, and I don't want this,” Oikawa resisted.

“You're lying Tooru. Just tell me the truth, and maybe I'll give you what you really want,” Iwaizumi smirked.

Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi through scared and lust filled eyes, “I'm not gay, and this whole thing is fucked up, but....,” he trailed off.

“But you want this Tooru. You want me to fuck you. You want it to be forced. You know rape is wrong, and this scene is wrong because that's what it is, but you want this. You want to be the victim, and be held down. You fantasize about it, and you know that even if you didn't want this it would still be happening which is the worst and makes you feel awful because you know this really happens to others. Others who don't want to be forced by some random stranger. Others who don't want their virginity stolen. Others who don't want to be raped. And yet, as wrong as you know it is. And how fucked up you are for it. You. Still. Want. It.”

Oikawa had his eyes closed, and tears were falling down his face. It was true. He hates the idea of others being forced against their will and being traumatized afterwards because of it, yet he fantasizes about it happening to him. How fucked up is that?

“Tell me you want it Tooru,” Iwaizumi whispers, and Oikawa is quiet for a while before he looks up at Iwaizumi with a tear stained face and says, “I need this,” and that's all Iwaizumi wanted before he starts thrusting his fingers back inside of Oikawa deep and at a brutal pace adding a third finger.

Oikawa is quick to cry out in both pain and pleasure. He balls his bound hands into fists arching as he spreads his legs just a little bit wider, and Iwaizumi is attacking his neck again leaving marks and bruises all over.

“You're virginity is mine Tooru,” Iwaizumi growls as he pulls out his fingers and undoes his own pants pulling them and his boxers down only mid thigh before pressing Oikawa harder against the wall and hoisting him into the air. He positioned the boy's legs around his waist before guiding his cock to Oikawa's entrance.

Oikawa's breath hitched in anticipation and fear. He could feel just how big Iwaizumi was, and fuck he wanted this more than anything. He felt the press of the head push at his hole before it breached it stretching him. This is what he had said he needed. He was right.

Iwaizumi groaned at the deliciously tight heat around his member as he let Oikawa slowly sink down onto his cock till their hips met. He was surprised Oikawa could take all of him in, but was pleased with the fact nonetheless.

"Mm, Tooru you are so wonderfully tight. You weren't lying about being a virgin, and I bet you're enjoying the stretch aren't you? Like a little whore you're already loving this. My cock filling and stretching you. You're probably close to cumming and I haven't even moved or touched you yet,” Iwaizumi said licking lips.

Oikawa blushed heavily and closed his eyes. Iwaizumi was right...again. Oikawa was close, but he wanted this to last a little longer, so he wiggled his hips a little earning a strangled moan from the older man before feeling lips against his. He kissed back gripping the hair on the back of the man's head, and mewled softly as Iwaizumi pulled out halfway only to slam into Oikawa hard ripping a scream from the boy that was drowned out by the kiss.

Iwaizumi smirked and broke the lip-lock as he began a pace that was fast and hard. He gripped Oikawa's ass hard enough to bruise the pale skin, and growled as the slick tight muscle that squeezed around him tightened. It was borderline painful but it was the best pleasure he's felt in ages.

Iwaizumi supported Oikawa with one hand as he reached the other behind his head to undo the knot and unbound the boy's hands. Once they were free he felt them slide up and down his muscular arms before wrapping around his neck tight pulling him in closer for another passionate kiss full of teeth and tongues.

Oikawa moaned into the kiss and was pushed up against the wall with each thrust making his sweatshirt ride up showing off his lean stomach. A warm, calloused hand made it's way to his abs and slid up along them underneath the sweatshirt till the hand reached a nipple and gently twisted on it.

“A-ah! I-Iwa-!” Oikawa cried out wantonly.

Iwaizumi loved the sound of the boy's voice crying out his name and wanted to hear more, and grabbed Oikawa's member pumping him in time with the thrusts, “Louder Tooru. I want to really hear you,” he growled lowly as he tilted his hips just a bit and......ah there it was.

Oikawa gave a silent scream of pleasure as white static filled his vision. What. Was. That.

“Come now Tooru I want to hear that lovely voice again,” Iwaizumi purred as he aimed for the boy's prostate repeatedly which brought the expected reaction.

Oikawa cried and wailed Iwaizumi's name along with curses as pain and pleasure mixed into one feeling. He was so close now, and there was no way he could hold himself back.

“I-Iwaizumi! I can't...I'm gonna....” and he came. Hard. The white sticky liquid spilling onto Iwaizumi's hand and their shirts.

Iwaizumi didn't stop though, he continued stroking the now oversensitive cock in his hand as he kissed the boy one more time immediately feeling the boy melt into it. His thrusts became jerky and sporadic until he gave a final thrust squeezing Oikawa's ass as hard as he could definitely leaving a few more bruises as he came deep within the boy, and Oikawa could feel the older man's hot seed inside him. It felt weird but good at the same time.

They both managed to pull from the kiss panting heavily, their hot breaths mingling.

“I'm keeping you,” Iwaizumi stated between pants.

“You can't keep me here forever. I'll eventually escape,” Oikawa retorted.

“Challenge accepted Tooru.”

“I'm not afraid of you....Iwa-chan.” Oikawa smirked.

A dangerous glint flashed in Iwaizumi's eyes, “You should be.”

“You're just a bookshop owner.”

“And bookshops are dangerous.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there! Please leave Kudos and comments, and also this story is actually a ripoff of one of my other fanfics with the same title. It's literally the same thing just name changes really, but it's for a different fandom so I said eh what the hell why not! Does it count as stealing if it's my work? XD Anyway, I was just being a lazy fuck honestly, and was wondering what it would be like if these two were in the same scenario, same dialect, and everything.


End file.
